


Hypnosis

by Alastiel2010



Series: 完结 [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel2010/pseuds/Alastiel2010





	1. 上

Gerard结束了一通电话，他走回店里的座位上，拿起咖啡匙在已经半凉的摩卡里搅动了一下，把杯子端到唇边的时候他又向里侧靠窗的位置看了一眼。  
那个男人已经来了。与往日不同的是他很少见地穿了正装，浅香槟色的领带被拉下来随意地放在桌上，杏色衬衫的领口开着，他仍然盯着电脑屏幕，偶尔敲打几下键盘，端起拿铁来喝的时候皱一下眉，Gerard注意到他会额外往拿铁里加双倍分量的牛奶和糖，即便这样，还是苦得皱眉，想到这里Gerard又忍不住笑了一下。  
这里并不是个café，只是一家书店的休息区，一共八张桌子，旁边的小水吧供应茶和咖啡，书店并不像经营不下去的样子，却也没有生意兴隆的景象，阅读区里通常只有三四人，比寻常的café清净得多，Gerard极偶然地发现这个地方，异常合乎心意，咖啡的味道绝对算不得上乘，却也有落口余香，半年时间这里给他带来了几个好点子，两个月前他发现自己常坐的位置已被人占了，而之后的几次同样的事情重复发生，有些不快的同时他对那个男人留上了心。  
实在是很难让人产生恶感的类型，外表漂亮温润，眼睛漆黑唇色鲜艳，穿着休闲却考究，用huge boss soul，他也是带着工作过来，总是皱眉盯着电脑屏幕，期间会有一些孩子气的小动作，咬住下唇抽动鼻翼或是啃手指，他开黑色的奥迪Q7，往往走得比Gerard早。  
Gerard并没有想过要去搭话，只是相当甘愿的把自己的专属位置挪到了另一张桌子上。

那天是因为某本畅销漫画发售，店里突然多了一大群学生，阅读区里几乎坐满，没有空闲的桌子，Gerard皱了皱眉，本想直接回家，但视线仍不觉飘向窗口位置，黑发男人仍然用惯常的表情盯着屏幕，忽然听到旁边几个学生的笑声，猛地把头抬起来，把目光向四方游离了一遍，很是迷茫。  
Gerard几乎笑出声来。  
然后他走过去问可不可以共一张桌子，男人不在意地点点头，给了一个礼貌的微笑。Gerard也回了一个，把电脑取出来。  
过了一阵学生们离开了，Gerard也没有再挪动位置。

一来二去也算是有了点交流了，但遇见了也不说几句话，一般是目光相遇就点头招呼。其实这样倒也不错，他们都不曾带着旁人到这里，长期固定的客人也仅有他们两个，似乎都把这里当个独处放松的场所，却有一种微妙的与对方分享的错觉。这样一想这个人似乎特别起来，Gerard在他抬起眼的时候加了一点笑意，对方也露出微笑来，仿佛幽暗灯光里的亮色。

两个月后他们才算是正式认识，在Cesc的公司里  
“这是我们主创团队的头，Cesc Fabregas。”  
“这是负责这次项目宣导的广告公司策划总监Gerard Pique。”  
他们紧紧握了握手，都在心里默念了一遍对方的名字。  
Cesc所在的是全国有名的游戏软件公司，有几个主打的PC游戏系列在欧洲范围内都很有市场，他之前是在其中一个最畅销的单机游戏主创团队的一员，公司为了开发网络游戏市场，从各个团队抽调了人手由他带队，开始网游方向的尝试，赏识他的高层认为应该把最好的机会给最有能力的人，对这个项目甚至没有给出具体指标，但并不表示公司对此不重视。公测时间定在暑期，只剩三个月，广告宣传被提上议程，市场部选择了一家近一年来风头正劲的广告公司来策划这一项目。

Gerard发现Cesc有点走神，他们隔着会议桌面对面坐着，黑发男人总是半低着头像是置身事外，直到需要他做一个简短的演示，才站起身来，演示的时候他把右手插在卫衣口袋里，Gerard注意到他用很多语气助词和发语词，斟酌一个句子的时候会抿嘴和加快眨眼频率，像个十几岁的少年，保留着相当可爱的习惯，实在不像个已婚男人。  
Gerard并非没看到他左手无名指上的戒指，他结婚了。

Gerard带着团队坐进隔壁办公室的时候Cesc有些吃惊，他没想到广告公司会外派策划总监来跟这个项目，甚至要带团队来坐班。Gerard耸了耸肩，他说公司规模不大，有好项目就全力以赴。之后他们就成了临时同事，一个星期内至少是三次碰头会，从一次次项目解析到focus group到brain storm，他们发现对方脾气都不比自己小，经常在开会的时候把会议桌拍得啪啪直响，但一个月磨合期过后，默契度和效率都让双方满意。

期间两个人都是一起加班，就没有再去书店，直到Gerard因为另一个项目出差。回来那天，本来一下飞机恨不能瞬间移动到家里躺到床上，快到通往书店的路口却鬼使神差地让司机转弯开了进去。下了车他快走了几步，书店门口铃声一响，他转过脸就看到Cesc坐在靠窗的位置，听到响动很少见地抬起头，视线相遇停了几秒，Gerard眯起眼笑了。  
他坐到对面，Cesc看着他的旅行包，目光回到他带着笑的脸，疲惫一目了然。不知怎么，觉得心里似乎滋出一阵轻痒，轻声问候过后，Cesc也不再多问什么。  
Gerard这才觉得有点尴尬，他累得要命，实在没有精力工作，但刚进来总不好马上就走，只好拿出电脑，但不到十分钟他就开始揉眼睛，Cesc在对面看着，忍不住开口说要送他回去，高个子男人笑得见牙不见眼，看起来毫无心机单纯无比。

说了地址，系上安全带，又是沉默，Gerard实在累得困得够呛，脑子又沉又钝想不起来可找什么话题来聊，过了两分钟，竟然睡着了。之后是被Cesc轻轻摇醒，睁眼一看Cesc侧着身子面对自己，离得很近，黑色的眼瞳幽深沉郁，Gerard一瞬间有点恍惚，怔怔看了几秒，借着车内的灯光看到他额角有一块浅浅划痕，像是正在愈合的伤口，忍不住想看得更清楚些，就凑得更近了些，两个人近在咫尺。Cesc一愣，表情闪过一丝尴尬，又不好推开，直到Gerard看清了那确实是一道伤痕，视线下移看到Cesc目光躲闪，轻轻抿着嘴唇，睫毛不停抖动，才察觉有些唐突，但这个角度看他实在是惊艳非常，忍不住流连一阵，才退回去。  
“撞到的？”Gerard没有任何窘迫，他知道问受伤的原因Cesc不会回答，干脆说出猜测来。  
Cesc点点头，没有告诉他在哪里撞到的意思。  
Gerard不多说什么，他解开安全带：“多谢你，明天见。”  
“还是多休息一天的好。”Cesc在他开车门的时候说。  
金发男人关上车门，微笑着俯下身，从窗口看他：“折中，我明天下午到。”

日子似乎又回到一周前，Gerard却对Cesc多了一点留意，发现他时不时会有一些伤痕出现，脸上，脖子或是手臂，问了两次，Cesc就淡淡说在家里撞到，第三次Gerard也不再问，这段时间Cesc的黑眼圈又重了些，人似乎也有点消瘦，Gerard发现他即使不忙，下班也还是不马上回家，有次开车跟上他，发现他在街上绕了一阵，还是去了书店。  
Gerard停车等了一会，也下车进了书店，这次他径直走到Cesc身边坐下来，对方投来有些惊异的目光。  
“不讨厌我吧？”Gerard看着他说。  
Cesc笑一下，“怎么会？”  
“能做朋友么？”  
Cesc歪了头：“现在不就是？”  
Gerard笑起来，“朋友是不是该互相多了解些？”  
“是。”  
“我今年26岁，冬天出生，未婚，信教，本地人，喜欢足球和摇滚乐，喜剧片和科幻小说，日本料理。”  
“我今年26岁，初夏出生，已婚，信教，本地人，喜欢足球和轻音乐，恐怖片和悬疑小说，日本料理和…甜食。”Cesc眨了眨眼。  
Gerard轻轻笑出声来。

朋友就应该一起喝一杯。所以他们找了个安静的清吧继续自我介绍和聆听对方，Cesc酒量不大，Gerard看出来就让他少喝。Cesc觉得自己从来很难尽兴聊天，这天却格外话多，他在带团队之前是在担任游戏的关卡和障碍的设计创意工作，同时要兼任部分人物和NPC的设定，Gerard听他说以前的各种案例，成功的失败的，背后很多故事，Cesc并非不善言辞，只是性格上有些疏离内敛，对投机的人他的表述真正精彩，Gerard看出他心有郁结，需要对人倾诉，就把话题慢慢从事业往生活上引，Cesc这次也不怎么避讳，他脸上出现微醺的绯红，睫毛低垂摇晃酒杯中的冰块，慢慢开口：  
“我想你大概猜得到，我的伤不是撞上的。”  
“因为你妻子？”  
Cesc点点头，他吞下一口酒。“她经常会抓起手边的东西砸我，餐具，书，一些装饰品。”  
“心理疾病？”  
“我想是的，但她不愿意接受治疗，连诊断都不愿意。”  
“除了你没人知道？”  
“她自己是心理医生。”  
Gerard转过身来看着他。  
“我们半年多没有同床了，最后一次她咬伤了我，Cesc在脖子上指了一下，还有下次的话我可能会有生命危险。”说到这句他似乎带点自嘲的语气。  
Gerard没有做声。  
“没人觉得她不正常，有时候甚至我也不觉得。”  
“没想过离婚吗？”  
“我认识她的时候不到20岁，后来她怀孕了，但孩子没保住，她也失去了生育能力。”  
“你觉得你欠她？”  
Cesc点头。  
“我父母在我13岁的时候离婚了，结婚的时候我很慌…现在我妹妹也快结婚了，我不能让她失望。”  
Gerard挑起眉毛：“好伟大的哥哥，你打算把一切都扛着？”  
Cesc沉默了一阵，“日子也不是不能过。…我今天大概是疯了才会跟你说这些。”  
Gerard把酒杯放下，拍了拍他放在桌上的手背。  
“不说出来，你才会发疯的。  
Gerard不做什么开解，也不出主意，但是他知道，能说出这些来，Cesc已经轻松多了。

之后Gerard其实有些担心Cesc会后悔对他透露太多，在之后又生疏起来，第二天去公司却得了Cesc一个带着笑容的问候，心里喜悦无限。他希望自己能给Cesc带来些什么，快乐，放松，被关怀的感觉，他想Cesc是需要这些的。  
所以接下来他带Cesc去看演唱会，新上档的电影，飞去其他城市看球赛，偶尔去参加周末派对，没送过Cesc什么，除了带他去最爱的甜品店，打包所有刚出炉的甜甜圈，吃得他再也塞不下。Cesc玩起来很投入，不扭捏，总是能尽兴，疯起来能轻易聚焦人们的视线，笑起来甜美灿烂胜过一切.  
Gerard看着身边因为进球而跳起来欢呼的Cesc，知道他真的能感受到快乐放松和被关怀了.  
也知道自己是真真切切爱上他了。

-TBC-


	2. 下

初夏，Cesc的生日到了，当天自然是要与家人一同庆贺，之前一天的时间就给了Gerard，两家公司合作的项目已经接近尾声，就等两周以后的推出，Gerard自然没有必要再去Cesc的公司上班。两个人在高档的餐厅里坐着，比起往常，气氛过于凝滞，Cesc情绪有些低落，Gerard却也没有打算为改变气氛做些什么。  
沉闷的晚餐结束后，Gerard开车送他，到了附近停下车，把生日礼物拿给他，示意他拆开看，Cesc拆了包装打开浅灰色的盒子，露出一只钻石的耳钉来，他低头静静看着，然后轻叹了一声。  
“你对朋友都这么大方？”  
“看不出来么？我在追求你。”Gerard语气中没有一丝波动，仿佛在说一件最平常的事。  
“我已经结婚了。”  
“这段婚姻没带给你幸福。”  
“这样的婚姻到处都是，幸福与否不是结束的理由。”  
“这是你的问题，不是我的，在我失去耐心前，我享受追求你的感觉，请让我继续享受。”  
“失去耐心的时候呢？全身而退？”  
“不，在很长一段时间里我会更安静地去爱。”  
Cesc看着他的眼睛，再也说不出什么。

接下来Cesc出差了一个星期，Gerard每天与他通电话，回来的当晚却发现他关机了。到了12点左右，Gerard准备休息，却听见门铃声。打开门一看，Cesc站在门口，额角一块红印，他在有些拘谨地笑笑，“没地方可去，其他朋友知道了不好。”  
Gerard赶紧把他让进来，这举动意味着什么，两个人心知肚明。  
一瓶红酒下去，自然而然上了床。  
Cesc非常乖顺，却难掩紧张，被进入的时候痛得哭起来，Gerard看着他半睁的眼睛里涌出眼泪，用舌尖舔掉的时候感觉到是暖的，咸味里似乎有一丝甜。  
Cesc咬牙不发出声音，痛也好快活也好，都只是呼吸急促，模样让人怜爱，也起坏心。Gerard几次想试试他是不是真那么能忍，最后也还是没有。尽量温柔的一次过后，Gerard退出来吻他，Cesc不睁眼，他听见Gerard取下套子的声音和发出的喘息，脸是红的，额头上是细密的汗，亮晶晶的，睫毛都是湿的。他任Gerard用毛巾清洁自己，太疲倦没有洗澡的力气 之后他们又接吻了一次，Gerard搂他进怀里，他才睁开眼。  
向上一看，Gerard笑眯一双眼，Cesc目光闪了一下，把头靠在他肩窝上。  
“你喜欢我么？”  
Cesc连续眨了两次眼睛，然后点了点头。  
“喜欢我什么？脸？还是身材？说的笑话？还是我送你的甜甜圈？”  
Cesc微微笑着，不理会Gerard的自嘲，他伸出手摸那带着胡渣的下颌。  
“Carlota说我变快乐了。”  
“那你自己呢？”  
“我也这么认为。”

游戏Hypnosis正式公测，与普遍流行的网游不同，游戏中多种催眠术师的设定和不断变化交错的意识场景切换让测试玩家获得与众不同的新鲜感，推广主题的策划当然是抓住这些亮点来发挥，选取了几个有代表性的催眠功效来展开故事构思，面向不同受众做了几个创意，拍成真人短片和动画flash又引导玩家自己扮演角色录制故事，一时间宣传攻势风生水起，造成大热，游戏本身也备受业界和玩家好评。广告公司则决定趁热打铁，Gerard带队熬了3个通宵，又快速提交了一些road show的活动策划，配合几个营销策略，让这个网络游戏的推出着实旺了好一阵子。  
公司也不曾想到刚涉足网游就如此成功，宣传期告一段落就开了庆功会，Gerard作为宣传策划这边的大功臣却因为补觉迟到了，下了车匆匆跑向庆功地点，一进去眼光在整个场子里一转，找到人群里的Cesc，他带着笑意走过去，看到Cesc身边的女人却放慢了脚步。  
那应该就是Carla了，Gerard打量了一下，算不得出色，却实在让人无法想象有严重的心理疾病，Cesc与她并不亲密，Carla与他同事交谈，他在旁边垂着眼帘像在发呆，两个人连人前恩爱也演不来，Gerard看到这一幕，说不出心底什么滋味。Cesc抬起眼来看到他，倒露出一个笑容，跟Carla说了一句就向Gerard走过来，女人也把视线投向这边，对视的时候Gerard似乎觉得她的嘴唇在一瞬间褪尽了血色，Cesc走到他跟前，看他穿着黑色的休闲西服搭配浅灰的V领T恤，随意却醒目，忍不住用手指在他稍显凌乱的头发上梳了一下：“一会需要拍些东西，去整理一下。”  
Gerard笑着摇头：“我可不能出镜。”  
Cesc歪头露出询问神色，Gerard却只是微笑，然后转身走到自己团队那边去，并没有想和Carla认识的意思。

之后Cesc会不时到Gerard家里过夜，一周两三次，却不会每次都做爱，Gerard疼惜他的不习惯，已经非常克制，早晨醒来见到他在自己怀里睡得安详宁静，心中就感到幸福盎然，但他知道多数时候Cesc心里都压着块石头，因为责任感和道德观歉疚不安。Carla的情况似乎越发严重，坏起来可能在几分钟内就像换了个人，却只对Cesc发作，在其他人面前没有任何异样。“没想过离婚吗？”这句话Gerard没想过再问第二遍，他了解Cesc，让他主动提出离婚，几乎全无可能。说来奇特，他们相知不到半载，Gerard却觉得自己对他了解非常，也许是因为爱他罢，他这样解释，又回想起之前分开的女友，却是直到分离也不明白对方的真实想法。  
大概这就是所谓的注定。  
Gerard想他该珍惜坚持，为了Cesc也为了自己，他不是怨天尤人的个性，不会过多的考虑“如果”和“将来”，有什么比眼下更重要？

Gerard的公司周年庆，特邀了Cesc参加。这次合作实为双赢，广告公司因此被投资者相中，Cesc在聚会上自然大受欢迎，Gerard理所当然成了挡酒的那个。那些20出头的设计师们还嚷嚷要去第三摊，Cesc看着靠在自己肩上傻笑的Gerard，扶他起身准备送他回去，把Gerard用安全带绑在座位上后，Cesc坐在驾驶座上发了阵呆，除了Gerard第一次坐他的车，其他时候都是Cesc被接过去，他不太记得去Gerard家的路线了。他当然不希望半夜还在城里迷路，正好Carla去了邻市参加讲座，虽然觉得不妥，但又有些微的反叛心理滋生出来，Cesc就干脆带人回了自己家。  
醉得厉害的Gerard被Cesc稍作清理就扔在客房床上睡得人事不省，半夜醒来却开始折腾陪在身边的Cesc，Gerard能感觉他的敏感和紧张，不禁有些恶质地想，如果是在卧室的床上大概会更加敏感，他对Cesc会带他回家感到欣喜，虽然希望微弱，但这不失为一点进步。  
早上Cesc一如既往地赖床，听见门铃Gerard只好起身去开门，从显示屏里看到一个年轻女人的脸，与Cesc竟然有9分相似，Gerard在感叹这强大基因的同时开了门，抓着头还没开始解释，对方看到他，手里的东西就全掉在了地上。

“也太让人伤心了，你妹妹见了我像见了鬼一样。”  
Gerard边开车边用耳机与Cesc通话，提起周日早上的事。后者正在准备开会的资料，本来有些心不在焉，听到这句不由得笑了。  
“谁叫你一看就不像好人。”  
“不会吧，你看到我的时候也这么想？”  
“没错，尤其发现你老在偷笑的时候。”  
“原来你是装呆。”  
“你才呆呢。”  
说笑几句，事情似乎搁下了，其实两个人都精明，已经察觉了古怪。但都是忙人，平时有空宁愿多聚，谁也没有心思深究。

Carla这段时间似乎有不少课题要做，频繁外出，Gerard有了机会第二次到Cesc家。这次发现Cesc书房里的玻璃柜里多了几个游戏手办，Hypnosis里的术师角色，Gerard凑过去看了一阵，回头对Cesc笑：“为这忙了好几个月，之前对游戏不感冒，这次自己试了试，也觉得挺有趣的。”  
Cesc拿了饮料过来，一轩眉毛，“不感兴趣？那时还缠着我问东问西？果然是别有用心。”  
Gerard想起来，有点尴尬地摸了摸鼻子：“要逗你说话实在不是容易的事，当然得挑你能说善道的话题。”  
“这倒怪了，当时我还觉得你很有见解，不像是个不感兴趣的。”  
“当学生的时候总是玩过不少的。”Gerard重新转过身，他看见自己映在玻璃上的脸，心里不禁有些迷茫，我确实不感兴趣，但当时接项目的时候怎么没有丝毫迟疑？  
Cesc走过来扯住他衣袖，“来，培养你的兴趣。”  
两个人一人一台电脑，一起玩起Hypnosis来，Gerard的微操并不弱，还颇得Cesc赞赏，他们组队搭档，默契无比，甚至他们自己都觉得惊奇，玩到半夜，Gerard起身去弄了宵夜，过去把几乎黏在椅子上的Cesc拉起来，给他一个勺子。两人把沙拉吃得缠绵无比。Gerard舔掉Cesc嘴角的沙拉酱，把人揽到腿上坐着，从背后吻他的侧脸，Cesc嫌他打扰自己填肚子，推开他坐到一边去，Gerard东张西望了一阵，看到沙发旁边小几上的影集，就拿过来翻，看到Cesc少时穿着球服戴着奖牌的照片，看起来10岁出头的样子，满脸的生机勃勃。  
“我们学校的球队很厉害。”Cesc凑过来，“可惜有集体照的那本搬家的时候不见了。”  
Gerard一挑眉毛，“我们的也不错。不过我更倒霉，一张都没留下来，全被我妈错当垃圾扔了。”  
“没有证据就别说大话。”Cesc摇头。  
Gerard笑着去捏他耳朵“我说这种大话干嘛？”  
“锻炼脸皮。”  
“宝贝儿，跟着我你是越来越伶牙俐齿了。”Gerard坏笑起来，“既然你都说了，我就得干点厚脸皮的事。”说完手就往Cesc睡衣里钻。  
Cesc忙着抓住他不安分的手，又打又闹滚到地毯上去。Cesc对上Gerard投下的凝视，幽蓝眼睛里氤氲的爱意让瞳仁的颜色比平时更深。与Gerard的对视会让Cesc的心不正常的狂跳起来，仿佛这样的目光织起一张蓝色的大网困住他的呼吸脉动，他知道自己早就爱上Gerard了，这份感情有时甚至能淹没自己对责任和道义的坚守，虽然只是有时。Cesc想自己不仅自私，还不公平，却无法不贪恋幸福的滋味，哪怕在幸福感到了极致的时候会遭受到遗憾和懊悔的疼痛，伴随着这样猛烈的心跳给自己同等的煎熬。  
在吻落下来之前Cesc喃喃说了一句什么，Gerard没有听清，问了一遍。  
“能早遇到就好了。” Cesc黑白分明的眼睛里一片晶莹。  
Gerard怔住了，这句话确实让人心动，可这听到耳中却像在脑子里点燃了什么的感觉让他忍不住皱眉扶住太阳穴。Cesc看到他瞬间脸色惨白，被吓了一跳，忙起身把他扶到沙发上，Gerard坐着缓了一缓就开始懊恼这样的好气氛全被自己破坏，只好一脸沮丧地被Cesc命令躺到床上，没想到自己居然很快地睡着了。

第二天少见的起了大雾，Gerard给Cesc做了早饭，自己先走。Cesc在他走后又睡了过去，醒来已经差不多10点，他一路小心开车，车速不敢太快，直到公司来电话说一刻钟后就要开紧急会议，才着急起来，但仍是感觉特别困倦，主观意识明明是急着去参加会议，却无法抵御越来越浓重的睡意。  
Cesc决定先在路边停车，再打车去公司，右转的时候却惊觉左方车灯一闪，一阵冲力过后，陷入黑暗。

-TBC-


	3. End ver1

Cesc睁开眼睛，一点点清晰的视野里，母亲Nuria和Carlota红着眼圈看向他，慢慢露出欣喜的表情。头部依然钝痛无比，所以他放弃了用声音表达宽慰，只是轻轻收紧Nuria握着的手掌。Carla这时候推开门走进来，看到他醒了却露出一瞬讶异和失措，Cesc看得清清楚楚，他的眼神冷了下去。  
医生来复查，叮嘱了一阵，车祸并不十分严重，除了轻微的脑震荡和肋骨挫伤，没有什么大碍，只是昏迷的时间过于长了一些。Cesc劝放下心来的母亲和妹妹回去休息，Carla也帮着说有她在医院就够了。Nuria本来不愿，又怕儿子还要为自己劳累操心，就决定回去休息半天再来与Carla轮换照顾Cesc。  
Cesc目送她们走出病房，他闭起眼睛靠向身后的靠枕，感觉到Carla的视线，冷冽却不安。  
“这次你恐怕失败了。”Cesc睁开眼睛，向他的妻子露出一个没有温度的笑容。  
绝望和惊恐覆盖了那个女人的脸，然后慢慢褪去，剩下诡异的苍白，她缓缓勾起嘴角。“并非完全失败。”  
Cesc突然意识到她指的是什么，他猛然坐起身来，点滴的针头从手背上挣出来，血珠迅速地涌出。“伤害他的话我不会放过你。”一个词一个词从牙缝里蹦出来。  
Carla突然大声笑起来，扭曲的表情让她看上去像是真的疯了。  
“是不是伤害并不只是你们说了算，没有你们家人的支持和应允甚至配合，我从一开始就没有成功的机会。”  
Cesc说不出话，他承认这才是最让他感到悲哀的事实。为了让他过“正常”的生活，不惜埋藏和摧毁甚至篡改他最珍视的记忆，建筑一个用谎言堆砌的世界。  
Cesc再次闭上眼，他强迫自己把已经蓄积在眼眶里的眼泪收回去，然后挣扎着离开病床，忍着眩晕和胸口的疼痛走向门口。  
“知道你昏迷了多久么？两个星期。而他在10天前已经清醒，然后依照植入的暗示离开这里，比5年前更远。”最怨毒的诅咒从身后传来。

Gerard消失了。  
Cesc先去了他家，接着是公司，然后是平时他带自己去过的餐厅，酒吧，他问每一个他所知道的认识Gerard的人。  
电话里一直提示是空号，Cesc还在不停地重播。Carlota走过来蹲在他身前，却不知道能说什么。  
“真的无法联系到他家人？”Cesc轻声问。  
Carlota再也控制不住，她不停说着道歉的话，Cesc静静听着，从凌乱的话语里梳理答案。  
他们在5年前出过一场车祸，在治疗中被动接受了催眠，那之后Pique家就移民去了北欧，两家人协商过后，刻意切断了所有联系。  
谁也没有想到Gerard会回来，Carlota并不知道后来发生在Gerard身上的事情，而Cesc却能从之前的了解中拼凑出猜想，大概他家人只知道他回国与朋友一起创业，他也确实参与了，只是投资而已，自己却回到故乡，完全是潜意识的，想要回来。  
Nuria从楼梯上下来，她在短短几天里似乎苍老了很多，五年来的歉疚一直折磨着她，所以她轻轻按上Carlota的肩膀：“我来说吧，宝贝，你该去休息一下了。”  
Cesc一直是安静的，这个时候却安静得太让人恐惧，他靠在沙发上低着头，睫毛有规律地扇动。

他听了一个故事。  
两个原本亲密的家庭，各有一个男孩，同年出生，他们10岁的时候因为两个小学球队参加市内的足球锦标赛认识，然后他们虽然始终没能在同一个学校就读，却还是一起长高，长大，成人…甚至同时恋爱——他们爱上了对方。  
多么老套的故事，Cesc自嘲地笑了一下，除了翻涌杂乱的思绪，他对这些过往没有任何清晰的印象。  
接下来的情节里，主角换成了叫Carla的女孩，她的父亲除了是外界周知的心理专家，还是资深的催眠师，甚至掌握了一些秘术。18岁的Carla开始追求Cesc，她以为即将确认关系的时候，Cesc却告诉她不要再浪费时间在自己身上，因为他爱上了别人。  
车祸发生在Cesc就读大学的毕业派对后，那之后原本一直是各自学校里风云人物的两个人都消失了，一同消失的还有他们身为天主教徒却败坏伦常的流言。  
2年后Cesc结婚，同时因为工作变动重新回到这个城市，原本缺乏激情却不失宁和的婚姻维持了不到两年，就因为Carla突如其来的心理疾病变得岌岌可危，而因为Cesc被催眠篡改的记忆中那些关于责任和亏欠的谎言，他只能选择继续。

Cesc一直在尽力控制自己，还是没能制止自己从身体内部发出的剧烈颤抖，他觉得筋疲力尽，无论是责备家人还是憎恨Carla，都没有力气再进行。  
“我能看看他从前的样子么？”Cesc极轻地说，Nuria流下泪来，她离开再返回，从楼上卧室里拿下一本影集。  
Cesc低头翻着，一页页时光逆转，他看到在自己身边那个金发的身影，从成年男人渐渐回溯到少年，那些面孔都带着他已经重新熟悉的笑容，揶揄或温柔的，傲慢或炙热的。随着急促起来的呼吸，Cesc感到胸腔从冰冷开始慢慢发烫，受伤的肋骨传来刺痛直击心脏。最后一页是一张赛前合照，照片上是10岁的自己，带着学校球队的队长袖标，在与一个高他半个头的金发男孩握手，那男孩的神情，与他16年后走进书店径直坐到自己身边问“不讨厌我吧”的时候一模一样。越发强烈的疼痛让Cesc不得不松开紧咬的嘴唇来吐息，暗红色温热的液体从喉管里喷涌上来，沿着唇角流到下颌，再滴落到膝上翻开的影集上。  
他对Nuria和Carlota的尖叫置若罔闻，只是用尽剩下的力气把左手的戒指拔了下来。

你看，你现在不用只是安静地爱我了。  
Cesc低下头，他把脸埋到手心里去，声音轻微，他这么说。

End.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
别急着跳起身来叫我后妈...  
这只是结局一而已  
一共三个结局  
每天po一个  
甩手跑开


	4. End ver2

Cesc睁开眼睛，一点点清晰的视野里，母亲Nuria和Carlota红着眼圈看向他，慢慢露出欣喜的表情。头部依然钝痛无比，所以他放弃了用声音表达宽慰，只是轻轻收紧Nuria握着的手掌。Carla这时候推开门走进来，看到他醒了却露出一瞬讶异和失措，Cesc看得清清楚楚，他的眼神冷了下去。  
医生来复查，叮嘱了一阵，车祸并不十分严重，除了轻微的脑震荡和肋骨挫伤，没有什么大碍，只是昏迷的时间过于长了一些。Cesc劝放下心来的母亲和妹妹回去休息，Carla也帮着说有她在医院就够了。Nuria本来说什么也不肯离开，后来自己想了想，怕儿子还要为自己劳累操心，就决定回去休息半天再来与Carla轮换照顾Cesc。  
Cesc目送她们走出病房，他闭起眼睛靠向身后的靠枕，感觉到Carla的视线，冷冽却不安。  
“这次你恐怕失败了。”  
Cesc睁开眼睛，向他的妻子露出一个没有温度的笑容。  
绝望和惊恐覆盖了那个女人的脸，然后慢慢褪去，剩下诡异的苍白，她缓缓勾起嘴角。  
“并不是完全失败。”  
Cesc突然意识到她指的是什么，他猛然坐起身来，点滴的针头从手背上挣出来，血珠迅速地涌出。“伤害他的话我不会放过你。”一个词一个词从牙缝里蹦出来。  
Carla突然大声笑起来，她看起来真的疯了。  
“是不是伤害，并不只是你们说了算，没有你们家人的支持和应允甚至配合，我从一开始就没有成功的机会。”她突然停那疯狂的笑声。  
Cesc不说话，他承认这才是最让他感到悲哀的事实。为了让他过“正常”的生活，不惜埋藏和摧毁甚至篡改他最珍视的记忆，建筑一个用谎言堆砌的世界。  
Cesc再次闭上眼，他强迫自己把已经蓄积在眼眶里的眼泪收回去，然后他挣扎着离开病床，忍着眩晕和胸口的疼痛向门口走去。  
“知道你昏迷了多久么？一个星期，他已经再次离开，你再也找不到的。”最怨毒地诅咒从身后传来。

Gerard消失了。  
Cesc先去了他家，接着是公司，然后是平时他带自己去过的餐厅，酒吧，他问每一个他所知道的认识Gerard的人。  
电话里一直提示是空号，Cesc还在不停地重播。Carlota走过来蹲在他身前，却不知道能说什么。  
“真的无法联系到他家人？”Cesc轻声问。  
Carlota在也控制不住，她不停说着道歉的话，Cesc静静听着，从凌乱的话语里梳理答案。  
他们在五年前出过一场车祸，在治疗中被动接受了催眠，那之后Pique家就移民去了北欧，两家人协商过后，刻意切断了所有联系。  
谁也没有想到Gerard会回来，Carlota并不知道后来发生在Gerard身上的事情，而Cesc却能从之前的了解中拼凑出猜想，大概他家人只知道他回国与朋友一起创业，他也确实参与了，只是投资而已，自己却回到故乡，完全是潜意识的，想要回来。  
Nuria从楼梯上下来，她在短短几天里似乎苍老了很多，五年来的歉疚一直折磨着她，所以她轻轻按上Carlota的肩膀：“我来说吧，宝贝，你该去休息一下了。”  
Cesc一直是安静的，这个时候却安静得太让人恐惧，他靠在沙发上低着头，因为眨眼，睫毛有规律地扇动。  
他听了一个故事。  
两个原本亲密的家庭，各有一个男孩，同年出生，他们10岁的时候因为两个小学球队参加市内的足球锦标赛认识，然后他们虽然始终没能在同一个学校就读，却还是一起长高，长大，成人…甚至同时恋爱——他们爱上了对方。  
多么老套的故事，Cesc自嘲地笑了一下，除了翻涌杂乱的思绪，他对这些过往没有任何清晰的印象。  
接下来的情节里，主角换成了叫Carla的女孩，她的父亲除了是外界周知的心理专家，还是资深的催眠师，甚至掌握了一些秘术。18岁的Carla爱上了Cesc，追求了3年之后即将确认关系，Cesc却告诉她不要再浪费时间在自己身上，因为他爱上了别人。  
车祸发生在Cesc就读大学的毕业派对后，那之后原本一直是各自学校里风云人物的两个人都消失了，一同消失的还有他们身为天主教徒却败坏伦常的流言。  
2年后Cesc结婚，同时因为工作变动重新回到这个城市，原本缺乏激情却不失宁和的婚姻维持了不到两年，就因为Carla突如其来的心理疾病变得岌岌可危，而因为Cesc被催眠篡改的记忆中那些关于责任和亏欠的谎言，他只能选择继续。  
Cesc一直在尽力控制自己，否则他会剧烈地颤抖起来，他觉得筋疲力尽，无论是责备家人还是憎恨Carla，都没有力气再进行。  
我能看看他从前的样子么？Cesc极轻地说，Nuria流下泪来，她离开再返回，从楼上卧室里拿下一本影集。  
Cesc低头翻着，他看到在自己身边那个金发的身影，从男孩，少年到成年男人，带着他已经重新熟悉的笑容，揶揄或温柔的，傲慢或炙热的。随着急促起来的呼吸，Cesc感到胸腔从冰冷开始慢慢发烫，受伤的肋骨传来钝痛直击心脏，他不得不松开紧咬的嘴唇来吐息，暗红色温热的液体从喉管里喷涌上来，沿着唇角流到下颌，再滴落到膝上翻开的影集上。  
他对Nuria和Carlota的尖叫置若罔闻，只是用尽剩下的力气把左手的戒指拔了下来。

你看，你现在不用只是安静地爱我了。  
Cesc低下头，他把脸埋到手心里去，声音轻微，发着颤，他这么说。

 

Cesc站起身，把嘴里的糖浆吐到杯子里，试了几次，最后这场导演仍不满意，Cesc自己也愈发找不到感觉。  
助手过来帮他擦拭沾到下巴上的糖浆，导演过来拍拍他肩膀：“慢慢调整，我们还有一个星期的时间。”Cesc带着歉意点点头，导演走出几步又回头：“差点忘了，Pique明天回剧组补拍镜头，见到他可别吓一跳。”  
Cesc眉毛一挑，谁会被他吓到。

最后这场总是感觉不到位让Cesc难免焦虑，下一部电影的剧本已经到手，Cesc洗完澡把自己扔在床上，开始心不在焉地翻看，新意不多却有些亮点的轻喜剧，他匆匆浏览了一遍，还是把思绪转回Hypnosis上。  
同性题材似乎是每个当红男演员热衷选择去尝试的，而他同意出演的原因很简单，他是这个网游的资深玩家和爱好者，Hypnosis这部电影正是当时游戏推出时其中一个宣传短片的创意再创作。  
Cesc把剧本扔在一边，仰面躺着，他看着顶灯发出的柔和光芒，第无数次揣度剧中角色的情绪，两个月左右的拍摄，他发现自己近期来很难集中精神入戏，再精确一点，似乎是Gerard Pique——另外一位男主角完成拍摄戏份提早离开剧组之后。Cesc对这样的认知非常不甘。  
那家伙...Cesc从鼻腔里发出一声嗤笑，之后很快睡着了。  
第二天坐在化妆间里打瞌睡的Cesc，被热乎乎的牛皮纸袋贴到脸上，他猛然惊醒，眼睛迷茫地眨了几下，从镜子里看到那个金发的高个子男人好笑地看着他，然后掏出袋子里包好的甜甜圈在他眼前晃了几下，看着Cesc渐渐发亮的眼睛大笑起来。  
“真不敢相信那一场你拍了三天还没让他满意，难不成你的灵感被我带走了？”Gerard反坐在椅子上，胳膊搭上椅背，他在吹风机的声响里不得不大声说话。  
Cesc用力瞪了他一眼，用手摆弄了一下那一小撮不听话的翘发，啪地关上了电吹风。  
与Gerard入戏出戏都很快相反，Cesc比较慢热，他是个相当好的演员，甚至戏能入骨，但进入状态需要的适应时间会比较长。而跟Gerard的对手戏部分，经过磨合，发现两个人的特质竟能很好地中和起来，这让原本在圈中风头正劲难免把对方视作对手的两个人很快从相识建立了良好的关系，两个月就足够让他们变成最佳损友。  
Cesc吃完了Gerard“顺便”给他带来的早饭——市中心的甜甜圈和城东的蒟蒻酸奶，离开休息室去片场，他走到门口回过头来，看到Gerard拿起他早就准备好放在桌上的娱乐报纸，十秒以后因为上面整版某位大牌女歌手绯闻而把红茶喷在了桌上，看到另一个绯闻当事人忙着挽救被红茶喷湿的体育杂志，Cesc心情很好地走了出去。  
正式拍摄的时候Gerard也到了片场，Cesc坐到沙发上的时候看到了他，在那双蓝色眼睛的注视下，Cesc觉得焦躁在一点点消退。

相册被翻到最后一页，Cesc沉重而急促地呼吸了几下，暗红色浓稠的液体从嘴角溢出来，他静静地盯着相册上的一点，只剩下睫毛轻微抖动。  
几乎是与导演满意的“Cut”声同时响起的，旁边的场工发出惊呼声  
“什么事？”导演吼着  
“是Pique，他晕倒了！！”  
“他刚才似乎突然头疼。”

Cesc脑中尖锐地响了一声，他猛地站起来，那本相册从膝盖上落下，啪的一声掉在地上。

End


	5. End ver3

Cesc睁开眼睛，一点点清晰的视野里，母亲Nuria和Carlota红着眼圈看向他，慢慢露出欣喜的表情。头部依然钝痛无比，所以他放弃了用声音表达宽慰，只是轻轻收紧Nuria握着的手掌。Carla这时候推开门走进来，看到他醒了却露出一瞬讶异和失措，Cesc看得清清楚楚，他的眼神冷了下去。  
医生来复查，叮嘱了一阵，车祸并不十分严重，除了轻微的脑震荡和肋骨挫伤，没有什么大碍，只是昏迷的时间过于长了一些。Cesc劝放下心来的母亲和妹妹回去休息，Carla也帮着说有她在医院就够了。Nuria本来说什么也不肯离开，后来自己想了想，怕儿子还要为自己劳累操心，就决定回去休息半天再来与Carla轮换照顾Cesc。  
Cesc目送她们走出病房，他闭起眼睛靠向身后的靠枕，感觉到Carla的视线，冷冽却不安。  
“这次你恐怕失败了。”  
Cesc睁开眼睛，向他的妻子露出一个没有温度的笑容。  
绝望和惊恐覆盖了那个女人的脸，然后慢慢褪去，剩下诡异的苍白，她缓缓勾起嘴角。  
“并不是完全失败。”  
Cesc突然意识到她指的是什么，他猛然坐起身来，点滴的针头从手背上挣出来，血珠迅速地涌出。“伤害他的话我不会放过你。”一个词一个词从牙缝里蹦出来。  
Carla突然大声笑起来，她看起来真的疯了。  
“是不是伤害，并不只是你们说了算，没有你们家人的支持和应允甚至配合，我从一开始就没有成功的机会。”她突然停那疯狂的笑声。  
Cesc不说话，他承认这才是最让他感到悲哀的事实。为了让他过“正常”的生活，不惜埋藏和摧毁甚至篡改他最珍视的记忆，建筑一个用谎言堆砌的世界。  
Cesc再次闭上眼，他强迫自己把已经蓄积在眼眶里的眼泪收回去，然后他挣扎着离开病床，忍着眩晕和胸口的疼痛向门口走去。  
“知道你昏迷了多久么？一个星期，他已经再次离开，你再也找不到的。”最怨毒地诅咒从身后传来。

Gerard消失了。  
Cesc先去了他家，接着是公司，然后是平时他带自己去过的餐厅，酒吧，他问每一个他所知道的认识Gerard的人。  
电话里一直提示是空号，Cesc还在不停地重播。Carlota走过来蹲在他身前，却不知道能说什么。  
“真的无法联系到他家人？”Cesc轻声问。  
Carlota在也控制不住，她不停说着道歉的话，Cesc静静听着，从凌乱的话语里梳理答案。  
他们在五年前出过一场车祸，在治疗中被动接受了催眠，那之后Pique家就移民去了北欧，两家人协商过后，刻意切断了所有联系。  
谁也没有想到Gerard会回来，Carlota并不知道后来发生在Gerard身上的事情，而Cesc却能从之前的了解中拼凑出猜想，大概他家人只知道他回国与朋友一起创业，他也确实参与了，只是投资而已，自己却回到故乡，完全是潜意识的，想要回来。  
Nuria从楼梯上下来，她在短短几天里似乎苍老了很多，五年来的歉疚一直折磨着她，所以她轻轻按上Carlota的肩膀：“我来说吧，宝贝，你该去休息一下了。”  
Cesc一直是安静的，这个时候却安静得太让人恐惧，他靠在沙发上低着头，因为眨眼，睫毛有规律地扇动。  
他听了一个故事。  
两个原本亲密的家庭，各有一个男孩，同年出生，他们10岁的时候因为两个小学球队参加市内的足球锦标赛认识，然后他们虽然始终没能在同一个学校就读，却还是一起长高，长大，成人…甚至同时恋爱——他们爱上了对方。  
多么老套的故事，Cesc自嘲地笑了一下，除了翻涌杂乱的思绪，他对这些过往没有任何清晰的印象。  
接下来的情节里，主角换成了叫Carla的女孩，她的父亲除了是外界周知的心理专家，还是资深的催眠师，甚至掌握了一些秘术。18岁的Carla爱上了Cesc，追求了3年之后即将确认关系，Cesc却告诉她不要再浪费时间在自己身上，因为他爱上了别人。  
车祸发生在Cesc就读大学的毕业派对后，那之后原本一直是各自学校里风云人物的两个人都消失了，一同消失的还有他们身为天主教徒却败坏伦常的流言。  
2年后Cesc结婚，同时因为工作变动重新回到这个城市，原本缺乏激情却不失宁和的婚姻维持了不到两年，就因为Carla突如其来的心理疾病变得岌岌可危，而因为Cesc被催眠篡改的记忆中那些关于责任和亏欠的谎言，他只能选择继续。  
Cesc一直在尽力控制自己，否则他会剧烈地颤抖起来，他觉得筋疲力尽，无论是责备家人还是憎恨Carla，都没有力气再进行。  
我能看看他从前的样子么？Cesc极轻地说，Nuria流下泪来，她离开再返回，从楼上卧室里拿下一本影集。  
Cesc低头翻着，他看到在自己身边那个金发的身影，从男孩，少年到成年男人，带着他已经重新熟悉的笑容，揶揄或温柔的，傲慢或炙热的。随着急促起来的呼吸，Cesc感到胸腔从冰冷开始慢慢发烫，受伤的肋骨传来钝痛直击心脏，他不得不松开紧咬的嘴唇来吐息，暗红色温热的液体从喉管里喷涌上来，沿着唇角流到下颌，再滴落到膝上翻开的影集上。  
他对Nuria和Carlota的尖叫置若罔闻，只是用尽剩下的力气把左手的戒指拔了下来。

你看，你现在不用只是安静地爱我了。  
Cesc低下头，他把脸埋到手心里去，声音轻微，发着颤，他这么说。

三年时间，Hypnosis横扫PC游戏市场，并转而瞄准PS领域，借着Hypnosis网游及单机版的巨大影响力和铁杆玩家，此次PS移植离发售还有半年已经被万众期待。  
Cesc侧过头看向右边的大屏幕，那里播放着首次发布的最新预告宣传片，此次的PS版不仅是PC版的简单移植，在游戏引擎方面做了较大改进和优化，游戏支持双人RPG模式，可以两个人一同创造角色，剧情和结局。Cesc静静地看着，光影在他略显苍白的脸上变幻，3个单人故事和2个两人故事的片段在预告视频中交错出现，悬念有余新意不足，Cesc对此并不满意，迫于时间压力也只好先用这支。

新发结束以后他避开媒体伸过来的话筒，准备走下演示台直接去停车场。在那瞬间眼光流转，他看到一个男人转身出了会场门口，出众的身高和体型让那个身影迅速映在了视野里，Cesc觉得胸口一窒，下一个动作就是挤开人群往门口冲去，奈何整个过程花了10秒，早已人影不见。  
Cesc站在门口，不理背后人群对他的讶异，他是失望，但并无太多伤怀，三年来他不是第一次这样，也许也就是一个相似身影罢了。尽管如此，他每次追过去的时候都是希望满怀心跳如鼓，就像刚才一样。

到了停车场，Cesc接到助手的电话，说刚接到一个不错的宣传策划案，Cesc低声应了，让他把资料传过来。  
Cesc在车载电脑上把策划案浏览了一遍，嘴角勾出个笑来，现在这个阶段，外部能得到的资料很少，能做到这个程度已属难能，其中有些对游戏其他信息的猜想居然也有理有据，Cesc回头看了一下策划案封面的公司名，并无印象。  
“策划案的提交人信息有吗？”Cesc开始发动车子。  
在蓝牙耳机里听到那个名字的时候，Cesc猛地刹住了车，轮胎与地面摩擦发出尖利的响声，助手的连声询问他都顾不得回答。他在触摸屏上把策划案跳转至最后一页，看见那里的署名。  
Cesc盯着那名字看了一阵，然后仰起头，他把左手手腕搭在额头上，带着凉意的手表表盘让有些低烧的皮肤感到惬意。  
“让我久等了啊…”  
一道水痕从眼角直划下脸颊。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 戏中戏有两层就够了，总是这套也没意思  
> 所以...这次不坑了吧  
> 其实结局三原本的构思不是这样的，所以那个要变成结局四了...  
> A君这段日子要集中更LWH和弄站子，结局四就留到年后再出  
> 不用担心啦，我保证那是大家喜闻乐见的结局 XDD
> 
> 另外关于结局二多说几句  
> 结局二其实可以抽出来作为另外一个故事来看，就是架空的演员设定，因为接了这部坑爹的电影，被催眠的两个人重聚了，电影拍到尾声，他们正在慢慢醒来（结局一里的设定是不会醒的，之前的记忆抹去了就不会再出现，每次重聚都是一段新故事）  
> 至于他们的从前，他们被催眠的过程就是另一个故事啦


End file.
